


Hour of the She-Wolf

by CaptLews



Series: The Book of Aemon Targaryen [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, F/F, F/M, Jon/Daenerys childhood, Lyanna Stark Lives, M/M, Mama Wolf plays the Game of Thrones, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Slow Burn of Jon/Daenerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptLews/pseuds/CaptLews
Summary: What if Lyanna Stark decides to become the wolf to protect her unborn child during Robert's Rebellion? Come and join her in her journey into the Game of Thrones with the lords of the Seven Kingdom. They will understand the meaning of "Winter is coming".
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow & Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow & Rhaella Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen (past), This will be updating as story progess so I don't spoil it for you
Series: The Book of Aemon Targaryen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645075
Comments: 100
Kudos: 122





	1. Mama Wolf's Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. 
> 
> This is my side project while I am developing a main story. I got an idea as I read about Lyanna Stark. I could not understand why she would be okay to lying on the bed in Tower of Joy while wars rage on? While her families are on the risk to die for a lie? 
> 
> So I decide to make this story. I got rough outline for this one. 
> 
> Jon/Daenerys will be the endgame but it will be a while until we get to the love aspect of their story. I want to explore their childhood with each other. 
> 
> I also want to give a huge thank to a BETA that I found in fanfiction, DarylDixon'sgirl1985. She cleans so much errors in this story. If there is any remain errors, it's mine. 
> 
> I would love kudos but I value comment more because it can helps me shape the path of this story. So please, leave a tons of the comments for me.

* * *

**Lyanna Stark**

* * *

Weeks after her husband’s departure from the tower he named Tower of Joy, Lyanna’s thoughts were filled with worry about her beloved, as well as her brothers, even including the people of the North who were fighting this damn war. A war fought for her by that whoremonger lord from the Stormlands. This man was so blind with the idea of a proper southern woman in her, instead of seeing the true Lady of the Winter she was. She was not meant to be a woman who gave him heirs and managed his household. Most men are like that. But not her Rhaegar.

_Rhaegar is truly an exceptional man for he crowned me with winter roses to acknowledge my deeds against those knights and their squires._ She thought fondly as the stars were filling the dark sky, her hands rubbed her engorged belly. “My sweet boy. Your father believes that he is getting another girl. But we know better, my prince.”

Lyanna chuckled softly as she turned away from the window to head to her bed, weary from the constant worry about her loved ones. Grunting softly, she climbed in the bed then she ensured her body was nesting comfortably. But something was different, as the moment she closed her eyes, blackness did not exist as she felt herself in the form of a beautiful eagle. And she was flying through the sky, keeping her lithe body in the air through thermal vent. Her senses were beyond a human being.

Suddenly, the scenario changed from the endless sky to a weirwood tree with snow everywhere around it. It was beautiful but she was able to sense powers from the tree, urging her to touch its bark. Raising her hand to allow her fingertip to reach to touch the white bark, a voice appeared in her thought the moment she touched it.

“Hello, Lyanna Stark.” A strong male presence filled her thoughts.

“Who are you? Are you one of my gods?” Lyanna asked in awe.

“No. But I am one of their servants in this world. The children of the forest have given me a name, The Three-eyed Crow.” Lyanna frowned as she searched through her memories for the name. “But you knew me by another name. The one I gave up when I became their servant. My old names were Ser Brynden Rivers, Lord Bloodraven and so on.”

Lyanna gasped as a memory flashed in her thought. One of the Great Bastards. “Impossible… you died decades ago.”

“No, I am still alive. But we do not have time for debate. It costs me some strength to speak to you but it is necessary. The future is not yet written but if you stay on this course, chaos will befall House Targaryen and your son.”

“My son? What will happen to him?” Lyanna yelled, a protective instinct rising from nowhere.

“Instead of telling you, I shall show you. Relax.” Three-eyed crow commanded.

Suddenly, she was floating in the sky as she witnessed a great battle in a river. Two great forces clashed, noises of the clash of steel on steel, screams of dying filled the air, and a stag charged forward against the dragon. They fought until the antler of the stag crushed the dragon. Rubies flew away from the dragon as it laid in the river, breathing its last. Suddenly, screams filled the air.

She recognized that voice, it was her own scream. A grief for her beloved husband, but it did not last a moment.

Suddenly, she was flying above the great city. She was able to see the Red Keep. Suddenly, her eyesight was filled with bright green light. After a moment of blindness, she saw the city of ashes, screams of people as they struggled to escape the ferocious wildfire.

“No…”

Again, her vision shifted to Red Keep without green fire. Confusion reigned her thoughts as she glanced up at the Iron Throne. A lion sat in the chair of swords as an old dragon laid on the stair, a sword buried in its back. Glancing down to the base of the crown staircase, she saw two Three-headed dragon shrouds.

“...this...”

Scene changed as she witnessed a clash of Lions against Direwolves. War had befallen on the realm as Stags turned against the Direwolves. A mockingbird flew above the battle of various animals, chaos fell upon chaos.

“...can’t..”

Suddenly, the Wall rose up from nowhere. A white wolf howled to the moon as daggers buried in its chest. A grey wolf cried as its mate and its mother were assaulted by the weasels. A red wolf cried to the sky as she was mounted by the flayed man.

“...be..”

Scene changed to a tall tower, a star jumped off from the tower to crash into the earth. A baby direwolf laid rest with the star.

“...true…”

Visions reached her thoughts as she experienced many branches of futures.

And a direwolf pack charged against the star, the bull, and the bat. Cries of battles echoed as the bat fell. The bull followed shortly afterward, taking two wolves with him. Suddenly, a quiet direwolf battled against the star alone. But the lizard lion sneaked behind to consume the star. The direwolf rushed to the tower to find a small white wolf and dead direwolf.

“The last vision you had will be your future if you stick to this course.” Bloodraven spoke as she found herself back to the weirwood. “Your son will become a bastard while the stag rules the land.”

“No!” Lyanna cried softly, horror filled her thoughts at the difficult life that would befall her son. “Please… I would do anything to change this!”

“Excellent. The future is still unwritten since some will not come pass. But some will come pass.”

“What must I do?” Lyanna demanded, vowing to ensure that her son will have a better life than this.

Suddenly, a scenario appeared in her eyes. A huge army laid siege against the mighty tower of the Stormlands. “I suggest you take control of that army to ensure the stag does not ascend to Iron Throne.”

“They are at Storm’s End. How would I convince the Kingsguard to take this path, and not think that I am a mad wolf.” Lyanna muttered to herself, trying to solve the issue.

“Ser Dayne will be your ally. But you must convince him to visit Starfall and return to you before you leave for the Stormlands.” Bloodraven whispered softly, and his voice became weak.

“Arthur?” Lyanna whispered as she fought the darkness to come to her senses. “How?”

And words slipped into her ears for the information to convince the Sword of the Morning. In the end, she heard the howls as she returned to her body.

Gasping out loud, she sat upright from the bed, her hand reaching to touch her forehead. She was wondering it was real or not. “Arthur!” she called out as she made an effort to calm her anxiety.

The door opened swiftly as a Dornish Kingsguard entered with a panicked expression. Perhaps, she should be more thoughtful but she felt like the time was working against her.

“My Princess?” Arthur spoke as she focused on the knight.

“Arthur… we can’t sit and do nothing while my husband fights this war.” Lyanna replied. She knew that she would be able to convince Arthur to believe her visions if she got Arthur to Starfall, arming him with the information she could not have without the assistance of the gods. Of course, they won’t believe her story about Bloodraven. So gods were a better story. “I have had visions from the gods that foretell of horrible things.” Her tone shook as she focused on the Sword of the Morning.

“It was just a nightmare. Be well, Prince Rhaegar will defeat Lord Robert.” The knight reassured.

“But he won’t. Robert will kill him by the river.” Lyanna snapped, frustrated with him and herself. “There is a way to prove that it’s not a dream. If you go to Starfall and discover that what I have seen is correct, you will believe me!” The young woman exclaimed with hope.

“I cannot risk your safety. My Prince has commanded me to ensure you are protected until he sent for us. My presence in Starfall will reveal your location.” Arthur’s head shook as he denied her.

“The Others take you and Rhaegar. For once in your life, will you just do this request?” She growled, irritation bleeding into her tone.

“No, I will not risk your safety unless it’s necessary.”

“Fuck!” She swore as she turned away from the knight, trying to calm her emotions so her mind can work on the problem. But the idea appeared in her thoughts as she saw several bottles containing ingredients for her child. It was a gamble especially on her child’s life. But two weeks without it would be worth the risk if she was able to ensure the future for the people she loved.

Her face settled down with a determination and a small prayer to the old gods to align their favor to her. She marched towards the table and swiped her hand across the wooden surface. Bottles flew down to the floor and shattered upon the impact.

“Princess Lyanna!!!!” He yelled as she heard his feet move toward her but it was too late. Now she had a legit reason for him to risk her safety to visit Starfall. “Why would you do this?!”

Spinning around to face the Sword of the Morning, Lyanna growled ferociously like a wolf acted when it was cornered with no choice. “Because it's the only way I can convince you to save my child! Now you have to go to Starfall to resupply.”

“By the Seven… you truly believe in the nightmare to risk your child’s life?!” Arthur exclaimed sharply.

“Yes, I am risking my child to ensure there is a future for all the people I love.” Lyanna turned around to avoid looking at his reaction to her words. Retrieving a parchment, she settled it on the table and used a quill to write down several details to prove that her dream was real.

> You will meet a new Dayne with lovely purple eyes and brown hair. And her name will be Allyria Dayne. And her sire was my brother.

Placing the quill away, she ensured the ink was dry before she folded the parchment into a small square. Then she turned to face the knight with a glare. “If you are so concerned about my child, you will ride to Starfall right now to obtain more potions for me.” She took a deep breath. “Take this parchment, it will be everything I need to prove to you that my dream is not a nightmare but true foresight from the old gods.” She shoved the parchment in his hand.

“By the Seven!” He swore as he took the parchment. Anger was bursting from the calm facade as the knight stared at her. “I will return from Starfall and if this information is false, you will not risk your royal child. You will settle down and wait for your husband to summon us!” He gave her a hard glare before he stormed out of her room.

“By the old gods, I hope we are not too late.”


	2. Visiting the Harvest"s Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After little victory against her Kingsguards, she brought her party from Tower of Joy to new destination in a hope to win a lord to her cause. It's her first big test as a Crown Princess. Also she is slowly building her supporters to ensure that she will give a bright future for her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Three things I want to say. 
> 
> First, please thank my BETA for clean my horrible mess. GreyjoyStarkgirl1985 is her ao3 name. 
> 
> Second, remember... everyone have their own opinions. All of us come here to read, to enjoy some release from everyday life. 
> 
> Third... please more kudos and comments. I love them especially when I can talk to y'all. I do have rough outline but I would love to hear ideas from everyone. I may input some but not all. Otherwise, it would be chaotic!!!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and leave a comment. :D

* * *

**Lyanna Stark**

* * *

Flicking the reign, Lyanna looked up at the beautiful sky as the Kingsguard were escorting her toward one of the places that she planned to stop by. They were not happy but she won them to her cause when Arthur Dayne returned to Tower of Joy as a man who believed in her dreams. The memory flashed in her thought as her smile flashed once again to her lips. 

Flashback

* * *

It was nearly a fortnight when Arthur Dayne returned to Tower of Joy with two unexpected guests and a small army, of spearmen from House Dayne. But the army did not enter her thought as she saw the jet black hair and bright violet eyes of the woman sitting on top of the horse. A bundle was laying in her arm, causing her to climb down the stairs in excitement to meet her niece. “Lady Ashara Dayne!” She cried in joy as Arthur assisted his sister off the horse while trying to hold the baby in his other arm. 

“My Princess!” Ashara returned in a warm voice. Of course, Lyanna was quick to become her friend when they met at the tournament when two of her brothers took a liking for the Dayne woman. Noticing that Ashara was in the process of paying her respect with curtsy. 

“You can be formal with me later, Ashara and call me Lyanna.” She smiled as her eyes glanced at the babe. “May I hold my niece, so I can properly meet her?” Excitement beholden in her tone, failing to notice a frown from Ashara at her casual toss of formality.

“Of course, Prin… Lyanna.” Ashara replied quickly when Lyanna gave her a frostier look when she almost addressed her by her title through marriage. 

Lyanna gave Arthur no time as she reached to take the now wide awake babe from his arm, studying her features as she laid in her arms. Allyria Dayne was truly a beautiful babe, chestnut colored hair with dark purple eyes. Suddenly, an angelic voice broke the silence as the baby cooed at her, her heart began to swell with joy as she glanced at Ashara. “She is so beautiful… you are lucky to have Arthur to fend all men from claiming her hand.” She teased Arthur as she paid compliment to Ashara. 

Suddenly, a cleared throat broke the bubble between her and the Daynes. Ser Hightower was trying to draw their attention. “My Princess, I would like us to return to the tower so I can receive an explanation from my brother in why he violated one of the rules that the Prince had given to us.” She glanced at the Lord Commander to find a death glare was directed towards his brother. With a sigh, she acknowledged his request with a verbal agreement. 

“Before we do this, Lord Commander, I must introduce another guest.” Arthur stated as he turned half way to gesture at a man who was nearly forty namedays old. “This is Maester Luwin. It seems that he was sent to House Dayne and he was able to assist my sister through a difficult birthing.” Arthur paused a bit as she noticed that he was glancing at her. “I believe that he would be useful to assist your unborn child, my Princess.” 

Ser Hightower grunted softly as Lyanna gave the maester a thorough survey, noticing the greying hair but it seemed to thinning a bit, his grey eyes were filled with a warm emotion, and an impressive chain around his neck, including a valyrian steel link. “Very well, welcome to Tower of Joy. Forgive me but I must speak to the Princess and Lady Dayne with my brothers.” Ser Hightower turned to face her as he gestured her to the tower, not giving the maester a chance to reply.

“I think Maester Luwin would be a valuable contribution to our discussion especially when I have to convince you to my plan.” Lyanna replied, filling the words with a tone that brooked no argument. And she noticed that the Lord Commander darkened his features a second. But he did not deny her request. 

End of Flashback 

* * *

In the end, Arthur Dayne convinced both of his brothers that her dreams were visions from her gods. Claiming that Lyanna knew things in Starfall through supernatural methods, he decided to take the precaution of returning to the Tower of Joy with three hundred of his father’s best spearmen and a maester. When his sister discovered his intention, she threw a fit until he allowed her to join them. She did not mind it at all, especially when she could spend a portion of her time with her few months old niece. 

Of course, they did not have a carriage so they had to use a wagon with a man made tent to protect them from the weather, especially for the babe. It was a little difficult to have the small army sneak past the Nightsong through the pass but Ser Whent was a little clever by suggesting that they should march in the night while they were in the land of House Caron. She thought the lands of the Stormlands would be empty as they would serve their whore lord in this war. But she found out that Robert had left some of the Marcher Lords on full strength to defend the land from Dorne. It was truly clever for Robert after Ser Hightower explained that Dorne was unable to commit their entire spears to House Targaryen if they had Dornish Marcher Lords to worry about. 

That’s why she found herself nearly a castle called Harvest Hall, one of the Dornish Marcher Lords, House Selmy. Based on her limited experience with Ser Baristan Selmy in the Tourney of Harrenhal and agreements from her three Kingsguards, she believed that Lynoel Selmy would be easier to recruit to her cause because his uncle is a famous Kingsguard. 

Of course, they took precautions by sending a messenger to see if Lord Lynoel Selmy was willing to entertain a royal. When the man returned with the message from the Lord Selmy, promising bread and salt to their party as they entered the Havert Hall. 

Riding through the gate of Havert Hall, her eyes glanced at the welcome party for her. Noticing the Lord of Havest Hall standing in front of his household. She got assistance from Ser Arthur to dismount from her horse. Her state of being was obvious to everyone as a Dornish spearman announced their party. “You are in the presence of Crown Princess Lyanna Stark, Lady Ashara Dayne, Lord Commander Gerold of House Hightower, Ser Oswell of House Whent, and Ser Arthur of House Dayne.” 

The courtyard became quiet at the moment they heard her name. Then the man who seemed to be in his late forties bent his knee to acknowledge her title. His household followed the suit. It was risky but she knew it was necessary to give the lord his due respect if she wanted his army. “Please, rise, my lord. I would like to speak to you in private.”

Lynoel Selmy rose to stare at her eyes for a few moments, probably to examine the woman that his Lord Paramount declared his rebellion against the Crown for. “Of course, Princess.” He stated in a calm tone, acknowledging her title. A hope of the future seemed more possible for that. “I have brought the bread and salt.” He proclaimed as his hand gestured at the servant. 

The servant brought the tray forward so she could take her own piece of bread to dip in the salt bowl and eat it. Lady Ashara and the knights did the same to ensure the custom would protect them all. But the Lord of Harvest Hall did not finish the ritual. “May I introduce you to my wife, Melissa Selmy and my son, Artsan Selmy.” 

She gave them a nod but her eyes did not move from Lynoel. “Pardon my lack of manners but time is short for me. I need to speak to you, alone.” Her tone was filled with great urgency. 

A frown graced Lynoel's lips but she was relieved when he gave a nod of acceptance. She knew that she did not have the mannerism of the Southern ladies, probably a fatal flaw for her or it would be a strength. Only time would tell. 

Lynoel was leading her and her party into the castle. Studying the artworks and decoration of this Stormlander’s hall, she was able to notice that he was more practical than the lord of Harrenhal but the Northmen placed him in shame. It was decorated but not with enough lucrative items that attackers could get if they ever sacked the castle. 

Finally, they reached his solar as Lyanna entered the small room. Lady Ashara and she each tooka seat while she gestured for Ser Whent to guard the hall, ensuring that they will have no spies listening in. “I apologize if this offends you, my lord. I have to make sure my words will not reach unwanted ears.” 

Lynoel waved her apology away with a gesture of his hand as he took his seat. “I understand, Princess….” 

But Lyanna decided to bypass all small talk. “Pardon me once again, but I need to ask you a blunt question and I reassure you that your answer will not leave this room.” Lyanna took a deep breath as her grey irises focused on the man, trying to ensure that she was able to find any dishonesty from his answer. “Which House has your primary loyalty? House Targaryen and your rightful king or House Baratheron and your Lord Paramount?” 

Suddenly, the room became eerie quietly like everyone had died right there. Only heartbeats pounded against their chest as Lord of Harvest Hall stared at the Crown Princess and her party as they returned his stare. 

_Please… old gods, let this man see his own reason._ She thought to herself with ferociousness as the lord moved his eyes back to her. And the silence was broken once again. “House Selmy owes their loyalty to House Baratheon as its bannerman but House Baratheon owes their loyalty to House Targaryen.” He stated as his voice was completely calm. 

_A diplomatic answer is not what I need._ She sighed softly as her grey eyes stared at the lord. Perhaps she could have a chance to convince him. “I’ll be frank with you. King Aerys was wrong to execute my father and my brother the way he did. They have committed no crime and I believe that King Aerys has no right to call for the heads of my other brother and your Lord Paramount.” Hopefully, she was able to lure the lord from his own diplomatic answers. 

“I may agree with that but my lord is also declaring his war against House Targaryen because he believes that the Crown Prince kidnapped you against your will,” he replied sharply. 

Winter seemed to descend upon her face at that comment, she stared at the lord like an angry wolf when someone taunted it. “It is a lie. As you know my title, I have wed the Crown Prince… willingly! I am carrying his child.” She growled softly, 

Raising his hand in an attempt to placate the Princess, he nodded his head to accept her words. “I apologize. I am just parroting what I have heard from others.” Lynoel replied. 

Lyanna sighed as she tried to gain the reign of her anger. _Damn Robert and his whoring way._ Closing her eyes, her hands reached down to her swollen belly and rubbed it to push her anger away. “I understand.” She was trying to think of a way to convince him to assist her, to ensure the future for her son. Right now, her power was very limited. Her influence was nonexistent south of the Neck, only three Kingsguards and the spearman of House Dayne were under her command. 

She knew she needed more men to ensure her son’s future. To force her brother to choose her side, she needed a larger army than her brother’s and she couldn’t recruit any other Lords with the men she had. Especially not the Lord Paramount at the Storm’s End. No, she knew she needed a little muscle and House Selmy was the perfect House for that. A Dornish Marcher Lord, she knew that if she won his loyalty, her platform will be strong enough to convince Lord Paramount Mace Tyell to commit his armies to her command. It started here with Lord Lynoel Selmy. 

But how would she win against this man? Perhaps, she should try to appeal to his honor and possible chance of being rewarded. A stronger reward to triumph the risk that they will take to rise against their Lord Paramount. “I need your help, Lord Lynoel.” She whispered softly, grey eyes openly stared at the man. “I need your assistance to end this war. I want it to end so nobody has to risk their life.” She noticed that she had him on the string. Now she had to reel him in. 

It was time to push the luck of the old gods, praying silently as she took a deep breath. “My Kingsguard had advised me to not recruit any Stormlander Lords because it will put them in a difficult place. They have a valid point but I believe that House Selmy is above the petty games that the other lords play against each other. Your Uncle is truly a great kingsguard, performing worthy acts for House Selmy and House Targaryen with unshaken faith.” She paused, allowing the words to stroke the pride of the Lord in front of her. “And yet, I’m here in your solar, my lord, to beg you for your assistance to end the war between the Crown and the Stormlands. I’m asking you to help me to convince King Aerys to step aside and let my husband ascend to the throne.” 

Lynoel was staring at her with a shine of pride at the respect she had for his House and she had to move to capture it. “And I remind you that the North will remember. I will remember the people who assisted me in the hour of my greatest need.” Of course, she did not speak the other part of the sentence. That she will also remember those who refused her and they will taste the very fury of winter, itself. 

Silence descended upon them as she studied the Lord in front of her as he did the same to her. It seemed like an eternity had passed by, her dread slowly rose as the moment of silence continued but it was just a moment. 

“Princess Lyanna Stark.” Lynoel spoke softly, rising from his chair with a grim look on his face. “I believe that I may regret this but it seems that I have no choice.” He muttered softly, the noise came from behind her as her Kingsguards moved closer to the ladies. “The army and the knights of the Harvest Hall will have no choice but to answer the call of their Princess.” 

A gasp of relief left her, as Lady Ashara began to laugh softly, feeling a soft hand from Ashara. “My husband and I shall not forget this. But I’m afraid that time is working against us. How many forces will you be able to assemble in a few days?” She hoped that she had enough time to send some forces to the Trident, even a small assistance could turn the battle to her husband’s favor. But she had to focus on King Aerys first. 

“You will have nearly five hundred knights and four thousands bannermen ready in a several hours. The problem is the food train.” Lynoel replied. 

Nearly four thousand five hundred men under her command, Lyanna was truly shocked because she had expected that the Lord was able to muster only a thousand or two in a short time. Even the Sword of the Morning voiced her thoughts. “You expect trouble?” Arthur spoke softly, providing another trail of thoughts to her. 

“Yes, scouts from the Nightsong informed me that there were Dornish scouts in their land a few days ago. So I err in caution to prepare an army to assist the Nightsong but I believe that they belong to you?” A grin danced on his lips as he stared at Lyanna and she had to laugh softly, she thought they had escaped the land of Nightsong without alerting them. It seemed that the old gods were on their side. Lynoel accepted the laugh as acknowledge that the spears were under their command. “May I send word to my bannermen to prepare while I summon my household captain and my son to begin a plan to achieve your goal.” 

“Yes, my lord. Would you be kind enough to gather the map of the Stormlands and the Crownlands too?” She asked with a smile of relief. 

“Of course, my Princess. Pardon me for a moment.” The Lord exited his solar. Lyanna rose to turn to face her Kingsguard and Lady Dayne. 

She saw a smile from them, it seemed that her gamble had paid off. “I’m glad that I’m wrong, my Princess.” The old knight replied with a smile, asking forgiveness from her for his doubt in her choice of the House and the plan itself. 

“It does not matter, Ser Gerold. I still want you to keep giving me your honest opinions. It’s best for me to hear plenty of points of view so I will not be caught unaware.” Lyanna waved it away. 

“The Prince has chosen well for his second wife.” Ser Arthur replied, a sly grin danced on his lips. 

“Stay your tongue, Ser Arthur.” She rolled her eyes at his little joke. Lord Lynoel had returned with a large scroll. His captain and son followed into the room, Lyanna turned around to watch the map as it was unfurled on the desk. 

“I have informed my son and the captain of my guards the intention for the Harvest Hall. I believe I should make a safe assumption that you have a plan?” A question echoed in the room. 

Nodding at the Lord, Lyanna stepped closer to the table to study the map a bit. Then her finger reached to strike a spot on the it, Storm’s End. “Based on my knowledge, there are two large armies for House Targaryen. One is in the Crownlands and one is in the Stormlands.” A pause was needed to let the men acknowledge her statement. “Storm’s End is besieged by armies from the Reach under the command of Lord Paramount Mace of House Tyell, correct?” She asked as her eyes glanced at Lynoel. 

“Correct, my Princess. I give an estimate of nearly forty-five thousand are feasting there and the Reach has nearly twenty-five to thirty thousand to protect their border against Dorne and the Riverlands.” Lynoel replied, emphasizing at the numbers 

“Of course, I intend to reach the Storm’s End to lift the siege and force Lord Tyrell to give me his forces. With your assistance and influence as a Dornish Marcher Lord, my job will be easier.” Of course, Olenna Tyell was at Highgarden and not with her son. She had heard rumors about Queen of the Thorns. That she was truly the one who ruled the Reach through her son. “There will be no battle in Storm’s End as I believe that Mace Tyell will not dare to harm the wife of the Crown Prince.” 

Lynoel chuckled softly, admiration shone in the old man’s eyes as he stared at the brown-haired woman. “Truly, you are a Winter Rose of the North.” 

A blush appeared on her cheeks as she tried to stare down the lord for that compliment. “I thank you but we have encountered a problem. I do not know the Stormlands. So I require your assistance on how we should reach Storm’s End?” 

“Well, there are two path that we could use. First, I would suggest that we head northeast toward Brozengate then head south to Storm’s End. I fear that we will have to be careful. Reacher soldiers could occupy the road for the food trail. As you told me that time is against us so I would suggest heading east toward Griffin’s Roost. Those areas are truly empty as they are marching with the Royalists in the Crownlands. Also, it would solve my problem of arranging food trains but the terrain is not favorable for women in your condition.” 

Lyanna waved his concern aside as she studied the map and the route he pointed out. It seemed that it would be a little longer than the first route he offered but it’s safer. “And by your estimate how long will it be until we arrive at Storm’s End?” 

Lynoel stoke his chin as he glanced at the captain. They seemed to have a silent debate. “Three weeks if we have a casual march and plenty of rest and stops to resupply our food.” She had an unpleasant expression on her long face and when the Lord saw it, he sighed softly. “If we do forced march, we will be able to reach Storm’s End in a fortnight or less. I will have to force my cavalry to resupply the food while our main forces bypass the castles. My men and I would not mind because it’s more unlikely that we will have to fight to gain Storm’s End.” 

A smile broke through her frown as she gave him a nod. “That’s better news. I would like to leave tomorrow or the day after.” A nod from Lynoel gave her hope for a better future. “Excellent. I thank you and I would like to announce you as one of my commanders along with Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Oswald Whent. Ser Arthur Dayne shall be my bodyguard and my advisor. Now, I would like to retire to allow you freedom to organize your men.” 

“Of course, Princess. I will summon my servant to guide you to your room.”


	3. At Storm's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn wolf meets the Reach lords and the Stag Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to my beta for make it readable than my first rough draft. 
> 
> Be careful with the virus around, protects yourself by wash your hand with soap often. Try to not touch your face. And please for love of old gods, coughs or sneezes on your arms instead of hand.

* * *

**Lyanna Stark**

* * *

* * *

Groaning softly, Lyanna was lying on the bed of the wagon, pillows softening the blow as the wagon rolled through the rough terrain. It did not disturb her thought as she glanced at the parchment that the messenger she sent ahead to inform the Reachmen of her arrival.

> Ser Gerold Hightower, 
> 
> I thank you for send a message to us. We will be glad to welcome and be a host to your party. 
> 
> Mace Tyrell,   
> Warden of the South. 

_I’m surprised that he did not used rest of his titles._ Lyanna thought to herself. Of course, she did not reveal her presence to the Tyrells yet. No, she had to see their reaction before they prepared their own lordly masks. With an audible sigh, she was once again glad that Lady Olenna is not there. 

“Don’t worry, Princ…” The voice was cut off when she pulled her eyes from the parchment to glare at the source. “Pardon me, Lyanna.” Ashara replied, rolling her eyes playfully. 

Lyanna’s mouth transformed into a bright smile. It took some time to convince Ashara to be informal with her. Her loyalty would always be with Princess Elia and her children. But Lyanna convinced her that she considered them as part of her family, politics be damned. “I told you many times, Ashara. When we are alone, you can address me as Lyanna, not my title.” Lyanna scolded with no heat behind her words. “Now you are telling me to not worry…” 

“You should not worry. We have a good plan to win the Lord Paramount.” Ashara finished her sentence. Lyanna frowned softly as she glanced down to her niece. Her little face was drinking from her mother’s breast. “Remember, Lord Tyrell is a powerful Lord but he is naive in the Game. The power of the Reach resides upon his mother but she is in Highgarden.” Ashara’s voice echoed in the wagon as she glanced up to the beautiful woman with violet eyes. “You can do this, Lyanna.” 

She sighed softly, hands reached to rub her swollen belly to comfort herself. “I am just afraid of failure. Lord Selmy is easier because he is an honorable warrior who idolizes his own uncle. But Lord Tyrell is not like him.” Lyanna paused softly, biting her lower lips. A sign of nervousness. She was just a young woman who entered the Game for one purpose, to protect her little baby. “Lord Tyrell is truly an ambitious man. What if I had to promise someone’s future to him to protect my child?” She whispered softly, feeling a little ashamed to admit it out loud to the woman. 

“Listen to me, Lyanna!” Ashara’s tone pulled her attention to the violet eyed woman once again. “It will not happen. I am very confident with our plan for him. At the end of our meeting, he will eat from your palms.” Ashara replied with a smile. “Trust your advisors, our interests are aligned with yours.” 

Lyanna gave a small nod to acknowledge Ashara’s words. But it seemed that Lady Dayne was not convinced. “Remember… you are a wolf. Your strength is with the pack and we may not be wolves like you are but we are still part of your pack. I know Allyrian believes in her aunt, am I right…. Sweetie?” Ashara prodded the babe in her arms. Lyanna glanced down to the babe and she giggled when she saw the babe waved her fist at her mother before she resumed her grip on the breast. 

“Thank you, Ashara and Allyrian.” Lyanna replied softly, a smile graced on her lips. They were her family and she will try to protect them like she protected her sweet boy. 

Moments had passed by as they reached the largest and the most ornate tent she ever saw in her life, so many colors that she did not think that existed. It even had a sigil of a rose on the tent and gold threads surrounded the entrance.

 _Is this a war camp or a fucking palace?_

She thought ferociously to herself, disgusted with this Lord Paramount. But she knew that she required his aid for any chance to ensure that her plan is successful. So she took a breath, deep breaths, to center herself as the wagon slowly came to a stop. With focus, she stepped outside of the wagon, chin up in the air as the mumbles from the Reachmen broke the silence. Her eyes were taking in her surroundings until she noticed a chubby man in a rich-green color doublet with golden trousers. The rose sigil rested on the clothe, covering the spot over his breast. 

_Lord Pufferfish is an appropriate title for this man._

A smile covered her childish thought as Ser Gerold Hightower stepped forward to face Lord Tyrell. The rest of her kingsguard were standing behind her, covering both sides and rear, their hands resting on the hilt of their swords. “Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord Paramount of the Reach, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South. I, Ser Gerold Hightwoer, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, greet you and thank you for the invitation.” 

Of course, he did not reveal her name. It was the decision that the kingsguard agreed with. It would show some respect if the lords of the Reach knew who she was before the smallfolk. It seemed that the Reachmen are finding food and the game. Especially House Tyrell, a stewardship house who climbed to power and held it for three centuries.

Lord Tyrell gave a small headbow to show respect to the Kingsguard then his meaty hand gestured in their direction, a command to a servant with a tray. “It’s my honor to host three legendary kingsguard. Please… accept the bread and salt.” His words echoed with a joyous voice. 

Her party and she took a small chunk of the bread and dipped it into the bowl of salt. It did not sit right with her as she ate it. Her stomach protested silently, demanding for mouth-watering foods in the air. But the process of bread and salt was done as Lord Tyrell beckoned them into his tent. 

Her party followed the lord into the tent and once again, she was truly surprised at the scene. If she thought the tent was truly a waste of space for a war camp, the interior truly placed it in shame. It seemed that Lord Tyrell brought his own personal chamber into the war itself. Even the floor was covered with rich Myr cotton. Tables seemed to belong in a castle rather than here. Even the chairs were truly a masterpiece. 

She understood the simple message. House Tyrell is truly a rich house for this lord to treat those things like it was an everyday thing. It placed House Stark in shame, a poor House compared to this. 

_Remember, your House had rule for eight thousand years._

She kept a smile on her lips as Lord Tyrell gestured to the big table, there were more than a dozen chairs around it but she took a seat at the middle of the table, Lady Ashara took the seat on her right side. Her Kingsguard were to remain standing. 

Lord Tyrell was truly surprised at kingsguard’s decision but he did not make any comment as he took a seat across the women, his lords filled the seats between him, higher ranks or men with his favor were sitting closer to him. Lyanna could not decide which one of them. But she noticed a bald man with groomly bread. 

_Lord Tarly, the man I need to lead the Reach’s force if I had any hope to defeat Robert._

She thought to herself, noticing that Lord Tarly was a few seats away from Lord Tyrell. Her thoughts were distrubed by his voice. “Lord Commander, shall we begin?” Of course, this man was truly arrogant or stupid. 

“Pardon me, Lord Tyrell. But I am a guard who follows commands.” Ser Gerold replied.

“And who issues you commands, Lord Commander?” Lord Tyrell’s voice was filled with confusion, his eyes darted to the women. 

“This party is commanded by Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Lyanna Stark of House Targaryen, second wife of Crown Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen.” Gerold proclaimed, tone filled with pride and determination. 

Lord Tyrell’s eyes widened a bit as she watched him struggling to fit the pieces of the story he was told together. His lords were muttering under their breaths. But she was unable to decipher their words. “How is this possible? Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen is married to Elia Martell.” 

She decided to take control of this meeting, cutting Ser Hightower off. “The story is truly long one and I am afraid that I am unable to spare any time to explain everything. But I shall remind you this. We were wedded in the Isles of Many Faces under the giant weirwood so my old gods witnessed the holy marriage. Of course, we had a Septon who also wedded us into the grace of the Seven.” Lyanna sat straight, her eyes shone ferociously, daring the lords to proclaim that her marriage was unholy. Silence unfolded in the air as her eyes examined their reaction to her news. But she focused solely on Mace Tyrell, the objective that she had to win. 

Lord Tyrell bowed his head in deference to her status But it seemed that the room dropped a few degrees down to cold. Like a breeze from the North, a warning… perhaps? “Princess Lyanna Stark. Have you..” Lord Tyrell cleared his throat once again, seeming to struggle to complete his sentence. “Have you received any ravens recently?”

 _No. Old gods preserve me._ She thought to herself with trembling hands, scenarios flashed through her thoughts. Was she fated to lose everything? “No, could you enlighten us with recent information, my lord?” Suddenly, her right hand was covered by Ashara’s hand under the table, gaining courage from the Dornish woman. 

Lord Tyrell sighed softly, glancing away from Lyanna to avoid her eyes. “Forgive me for carrying ill news to you, Princess. We received the raven that the Royalist suffered a major defeat in the Battle of Trident. Crown Prince Rhaegar was killed by Robert Baratheon.” 

Suddenly, her heart confirmed her worst fear. She was too late to save him. Her heart pounded so hard as she slipped into herself, grief overtook her. Few days ago, she felt a pain in her heart. The moment she felt like the other half of her was torn apart from her. 

Closing her eyes, she heard the concerns from various lords and members of her party. But the hand was still holding her hand as she weathered the pains and griefs. _My Rhaegar… I was too late for you, my dragonknight._ Tears dropped from her eyes, drowning in her thoughts and hatred was slowly rising, pure rage toward one man. 

Suddenly, she felt a kick from her belly. A strong kick caused a sharp gasp from her throat as her other hand reached to caress the spot where her child had kicked. 

Ser Arthur Dayne dropped to one of his knees, whispering an urgent question to his Princess. “Is it the baby? Do you need the Maester?” He muttered softly as Ser Gerold gave a command to Ser Whent. “Go get the Maester!” 

“No! I mean yes, the baby is okay. I do not need Maester.” Lyanna replied quickly, trying to take a deep breath while she released a bolt of love toward her child to remind him of her purpose. Reading the doubt from her protectors, Lyanna narrowed her eyes in a sharp way to convey a message that it’s not the right time. She had to win those lords to her cause. So they had to set up an unity of strength. 

Moments passed by as the Lord Commander cleared his throat. “As you command, Princess.’ Relief bolted into her mind, truly glad that the Lord Commander was able to understand this situation more clearly than others. With her husband dead, she nearly had zero influence and the child in her belly was the remainder of what she had from her husband. Taking a deep breath, her hands wiped the tears as best as she could, turning around to face the lords with the infamous stubborness of the Northmen. 

“Winter is coming.” She growled softly as her grey pupils focused at Lord Tyrell. She had to get more information before she had to convince him once again. “What happened to the Royalist armies?” 

Lord Tyrell glanced at her kingsguards with uncertain but unspoken questions and it seemed that he received no answer from them. “After the battle of Trident, a small portion of them surrendered but the majority of the remaining force retreated into the Crownlands.” 

So the armies were not lost yet. 

_No, Lyanna. One step at a time._ She scolded herself. “That battle had delivered a huge blow but the war is not over.” Her words were increasing her focus. Her husband may be beyond her reach but his family are not. “Or are you giving up?” 

Lord Tyrell glanced to his men, trying to figure out his next step. _By the old gods, his mother must be the power behind the Reach. But she would demand a ransom for the Reach’s aid._

“My Lord,” she called to him to gain his attention, knowing that it was a gambit but she was fairly certain that this tactic would win him to her cause, “if Lord Baratheon wins the war, the Reachmen will have to bend their knees to the Stormlanders.” She raised her brow, doubting that it would be pleasant for them. “And if he has a crown, he must have a heir. And it will take time for him to provide a vital heir.” A smile appeared on her lips as she moved for the kill. “Stannis Baratheon, the lord you have siege for a year, would be his brother’s heir. By the old gods, you hope that nothing will happen to Robert.” Her eyes narrowed at the lord, noticing his nervousness. Of course, she did not have to speak the question out loud to him. 

Noticing the sweat on his forehead, Lyanna sat back against the chair while she worked hard to conceal her amusement at his horrified expression before he pulled his regal mask back on. But his eyes were glancing at the other lords. Of course, she discovered the information from Ser Hightower that the Houses from the Reach would love to remove the Stewards from the power, to lay a claim on Highgarden itself. She had to use his fear and his imagination against him. 

Now, she had to offer him a safe boat to hang on because he was her last hope to ensure a bright future for her son. House Targaryen must be protected! “There is a little chance that we could stop House Baratheon from gaining the crown.” She noticed that Lord Tyrell did not hide his eagerness to grab the boat. Truly, he made her look like an expert player in the game. “First, I need you and your army.” 

_Be glad that Ashara convinced me to ask for your presence. I would be fine with the armies and Lord Tarly._ She thought bitterly because she made an educated guess that Lord Manderly would be a more lively person than Lord Tyrell. “And with our armies, we have enough power to remove King Aerys from the Iron Throne. He is dangerous to every House of this Realm and we will ensure the power transfer to the regency for my husband’s firstborn son.” Perhaps, Dorne will forgive Rhaegar and I for our part to start this war. 

“What… you want to remove the King to crown an infant?” Lord Tyrell exclaimed out loudly, his lords shared the same reaction. 

“Of course, Aerys must answer for the murder of my father and his unjust demands for my brother’s head.” Lyanna fired back. 

Lord Tyrell frowned at the princess. 

Lyanna slammed her hand on the table, accidently showing a silver burst of frustration. To other players of the game, it would look like a weakness. But right now, she did not give a shit about it. “Time is against us, Lord Mace of House Tyrell.” She snapped at the man twice her age. Narrowing her grey eyes on him once again, she leaned forward like a Winter Queen. “You have a choice. Stand aside and allow House Baratheon to rise above you. Or will you take a chance to make history, to assist House Targaryen in its darkest hour?”

She ignored the lords as she awaited the answer from the portly man. Words burned on her tongue, desiring to remind him who raised his House three centuries ago but she reckoned that would be going too far. 

“Perhaps, House Tyrell would benefit more if we commit to your plan?” Lord Tyrell replied, his voice went higher as he was not completely certain with his choice. 

“I have no power to promise you anything, Lord Paramount. But I will promise you this. I will remember my friends and my enemies.” She vowed quietly. 

Suddenly, a gust of cold air rushed into the tent. But it did not break their eye contact with each other. One grey steel against rich brown earth. 

“The Reach is your to command.” The Lord Paramount fell back against the chair, warily. Lyanna felt triumph at this moment, the Reach had the largest armies compared to the other kingdoms. 

Laying back on the back of the chair, she felt the hand laid on her once again. Glancing at Ashara with a smile, she decided to give a little reward to Mace. “You made a wise decision. For that, I desire to reward you.” Suddenly, Lord Tyrell’s eyes shone with hope and ambition. Of course, this man was a terrible player of the game even when he had the power to make her promise everything to him. But she played on his fears and insecurities using them against him. Thanking the old gods for the guidance from her advisors. “I wish to name you as one of my advisors in this war.” 

“Perhaps, you could use this to convince the next King how wise you truly are?” Lady Dayne piped in, flashing him a smile. Lyanna was glad that her advisors were able to join in now. They agreed to allow Lyanna to interact with Mace herself until she was able to secure his force. Otherwise, Mace would attempt to undermine her authority. 

“It shall be my honor to advise you, my Princess.” Lord Tyrell proclaimed eagerly. 

“Very good, my lord. Do you have a map of the Stormlands and the Crownlands?” She asked. 

Nodding his head in assent, he glanced at one of his lords. An unspoken command issued and the lord rose from the chair to obtain the map she needed. Meanwhile, she decided to go on to the next part of her plan. Squeezing Lady Dayne’s hand in a signal, she felt another soft kick from her babe in the belly. 

“My Princess.” She turned to glance at Ashara, struggling to not have a big smile or laugh at Ashara’s thoughtful expression. It was a little too much. “Since Lord Tyrell is your advisor, who will be commanding his armies especially during the battle?” 

Lyanna turned to Mace with a frown. “That’s a good question. Normally, I would think that my kingsguard are perfect to command the armies.” She paused a bit. “But I have a plan for the Lord Commander to gather the remains of the Crown's forces. I believe that Ser Whent and Ser Arthur would insist on remaining by my side to protect their friend’s son.” She glanced at her kingsguards and she saw their nod of unanimous assent to her statement. “My lord, you know your lords better than I. Perhaps, you can provide me with a name to secure our victory against House Baratheon?” 

Mace Tyrell puffed his chest out, nodding his head several times. “My Princess. I am proud to say that the Reach has several victories against the Stormlanders.” His meaty hand gestured toward a bald man with a brown colored beard, his eyes were hard. “Lord Tarly would be perfect for your cause. He managed to wound Robert Baratheon, himself, before he escaped our grasp.” Lyanna noticed his frown, knowing that Mace Tyrell was trying to claim Lord Tarly’s own accomplishment. But she was glad that Mace brought his name up. 

“Lord Tarly.” Lyanna tested his name on her tongue for the first time, pretending that she did not know about him. The map was laying on the table, showing them the details of the Stormlands and Crownlands. She reached to pick a small block to represent the force under her command to place it at the Storm’s End. “Before I give the command of the Reach’s forces to you, I would like to hear how you will achieve my objective for me.” 

She noticed a frown on Lord Tarly’s face, wondering if he did not enjoy taking a command from a woman. Or did he think he was above any questions from the women. It seemed that the majority of Reach Lords shared the facial reaction. Pushing her distractious thought aside, she gestured at the map. “And before I provide you with an objective, my advisors and I would like to know what happens in the realm. Let’s begin with the Stormlands.” 

An unknown lord placed three blocks on the water off Storm’s End. “Pardon me, I am Lord Paxtor of House Redwyne. I command the fleet that laid a blockade near Storm’s End with the intention to ensure no food travel to the castle.” He gestured to the block. “Unfortunately, a lonely boat was somehow able to sneak through my blockade to deliver unknown food to relieve the castle.”

“You should have sacked your incomplete captains!” One of the lords muttered out loud. 

“They are my responsibility not yours, Lord Rowan. Worry about your own men!” Lord Paxtor fired back. 

“Perh…” Another lord began to speak as Lyanna raised her hand, frowning at squabbling lords. 

“Enough, the damage is done and Storm’s End is irreventable right now.” She focused on Lord Paxtor. “Do you know anything about this boat that slipped through your blockade?”

“I’m afraid that my knowledge of this sailor is based on insight not fact.” Lord Paxtor replied.

“I am sure your insight is valuable than zero knowledge, please enlighten me.” Lyanna smiled at the lord. 

“Of course, my Princess.” Lord Paxtor took a moment, nodding to himself. “The boat captain is truly expert in navigating in the water, especially near Shipwreck Bay. He was brave enough to do it under the cover of darkness. In the end, I believe he is a smuggler with great talent in sailing.”

Lyanna gave a nod, making a mental note to meet this sailor when she met with Lord Baratheon. “Anything else in the Stormlands?” 

Lord Tarly pointed to Bronzegate and to the roseroad. “Our force was able to control those areas to ensure that supplies from Highgarden were able to be shipped to us. Several thousand men are patrolling it. Unfortunately, we did not capture that castle but their garrasion are too few to challenge the escort so we have mutual unspoken agreement to not bother each other in that area.” 

“I understand. Is there anything else in the Stormslands that I should know?” Lyanna asked. Silence was forthwith. “What about the Crownlands?” 

Lord Tyrell pointed to King's Landing. “I have heard that the King has sent his wife and his son to Dragonstone with the entire Royal Navy.” Lyanna glanced at the Lord Commander with a frown. 

“And Princess Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon?” 

“They are still in the Red Keep.” Lord Tyrell sighed softly. “It seems that the King has disinherited Rhaegar’s children and made Viserys his heir.” 

Lyanna;s anger toward the Mad Kings was growing and it almost exploded when she felt Ashara’s hand reach to help her seize control of her emotion. “It is a moot point. Aerys’s reign will end.” Lyanna snapped, releasing some rage in her tone. “And the Royalist?” The name of the Crown’s army. 

Lord Tarly pointed to the Duskendale. “We believed that the King sent his armies to that castle to regroup instead of King’s Landing. It has a castle to protect his armies and a port to feed his armies. We estimate the number to be nearly twenty thousand men. Perhaps more.”

“They had nearly forty thousand when they went to Trident?” She muttered to herself, wondering how in Seven hells did they lose so many men. 

“We believe that a small portion is captured and some men ran home. It’s difficult to control the retreat without any commanders.” Lord Tarly replied. 

“What happened to my husband’s kingsguard. I know he had them.” 

“According to my source, Prince Martell and Ser Darry fell in the battle. Ser Selmy bent his knee to Robert.” Lord Tyrell informed them.

“Lies.” The Lord Commander growled. 

“He is a true brother of Kingsguard!” Ser Whent snapped. 

“His duty is to House Targaryen!” Ser Dayne replied. 

“Be quiet.” Lyanna frowned, trying to calm her protectors. “And Ser Lannister?” 

“With the King in King’s Landing. The master-in-arms Ser Darry and Master of Ships, Lord Velaryon went with the Queen and the Prince.” Mace replied. 

“And the rebellion forces?” 

Lord Rowan pointed to the south part of the Riverlands. “The scout claimed that force split in one large force and one small force. The large portion is chasing the retreating army and we believe the small force is staying with Lord Robert. He received wounds in the Battle of Trident.” 

“Who is leading the large portion of the force?” Lyanna asked, hope and dread rose in her thoughts. 

“Lord Stark of the North.” Lord Tarly informed. “Your older brother.’ 

Lyanna sighed softly as she gestured them to place the blocks for the Royalist armies and Rebellion armies. It was a mess but there is a chance the plan will work. “Where do you think they will go, Lord Tarly?” She glanced at the Lord of Hornhill. 

His thick fingered hand landed on King’s Landing. “They achieved a big victory in the Battle of Trident. The Royalist armies have no commander so it’s difficult to lead them against the rebellion lords. Lord Stark knows that so I believe that he will ignore Duskendale to focus on the spot where he will end the war. Also…” Lord Tarly paused as he glanced to his Lord Paramount. Lyanna caught that. 

“What is it?” Lyanna demanded. 

With a nod from Lord Tyrell, Lord Tarly added a block near the edge of the Crownlands from the Westerlands. “Our scouts discovered that there was a mobilized force from Westerlands heading to King's Landing. Nearly ten thousand strong, led by the Warden of the West himself.” 

She remembered a vision but she refused to let it control her. Her child. House Targaryen. They all need her. Otherwise, her husband's death was for nothing. “And what do you think Lord Lannister’s intention is?” 

Lord Tarly paused as he observed the map. At last, he spoke softly. “I believe that Lord Lannister will kill House Targaryen in King's Landing. Everyone in this realm knows about his ambition to offer his daughter as the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. He would be able to offer her to Robert Baratheon if Lannister gives Robert the crown and King’s Landing.” 

Lyanna sighed softly, nodding to acknowledge Lord Tarly’s word. “Is that everything, my lords?” Her grey eyes scanned the lords as they gave her a nod. “I know that it does not look good to side with House Targaryen. But they underestimate the power of the Reachmen. We are fresh and we have more knights than they do. We will preserve.”

It brought smiles to the Reach Lords, changing the room from feelings of despair to a chance of hope. Lyanna pointed to King's Landing. “The Rebellion has the momentum of this war as they are rushing to King’s Landing to claim the Iron Throne. But I intend to stop them and end the war in that city.” 

She had the ears of the Reach Lords, moving her finger to the blocks of the armies in Storm’s End. “This armies will march to King's Landing with all haste. I have no intention to force them to march because there is a very high chance that we will enter a battle or initiate the battle. But we will not slow down because it will give the enemies time to capture the city.”

She reached to grab the blocks for the fleet, moving it toward the island of Dragonstone. “Lord Commander will sail with you to Dragonstone. He will carry my missive to the Queen a afterwards, he shall sail to Duskendale to take command of the Royalist armies.” She paused as a plan appeared in her thought. She knew that Arthur would not be happy with her. “Ser Dayne will sail with the Lord Commander.” 

As she predicted, Ser Dayne protested sharply as did the Lord Commander. The situation in King’s Landing was dangerous. She knew that the the hope of rescuing the royal children from Aerys’ madness rested on Ser Dayne’s shoulder. “Enough, Ser Dayne. I have a mission for you that is truly important and you are only one who can achieve it. We will speak later about it.” 

Ser Dayne was glaring at her but he obeyed her command. With a sigh, she looked at the map. “My goal is to end this war. To achieve that goal, we must remove King Aerys from power. It will give the rebellion no grounds to continue the war. Then we will crown Prince Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name.”

“And what if they refused to acknowledge Prince Aegon’s kingship?” Lord Tarly asked. 

Lyanna’s grey eyes steeled as she stared at the Lord of Hornhill. “Then the Winter is coming for them. Is this clear to you, Lord Tarly?” 

A small smile appeared on his hard face as he gave her a nod. 

“Good. Are there any more questions?” Lyanna asked. 

“What should we do with Stannis Baratheon and Storm’s End?” Lord Tyrell asked. 

“Nothing. I shall meet the man near the wall of the Storm’s End to judge him myself with my advisors.” Lyanna replied as she looked at Lord Tyrell. “Will you be able to spare a small amount of food?” She received a nod. “Good, Lord Tarly… I appoint you as the commander of the Reach armies. You will work with Lord Selmy to find the best way to move the armies through the Stormlands to King's Landing. Lord Selmy is in command of any Stormlander armies.” She paused as she moved her eyes to Lord Redwvyn. “You will be in charge of the fleet. You will receive commands from the Lord Commander. That’s all, my lords. Time is against us.” Lyanna replied as she gave them all a look over. 

“Lord Commander, please send a messenger to Stannis Baratheon under the flag of truce. Tell him that I promise him a small wagon of food to convince him to meet me.”

* * *

* * *

Hours had passed by as she walked near the wall. It seemed that Lord Stannis Baratheon was trusting her or more likely, he was trusting the words of her Lord Commander and Ser Dayne’s honor. Waiting for Ser Whent to place a chair on the floor, she took a seat on it. “Pardon me, Lord Baratheon. My condition requires me to be off my feet as much as I can.” Lyanna smiled at the hard expression from the tall man. “I am Princess Lyanna Stark and I want to thank you for meeting me.” 

“So it’s true that you truly wed the Prince?” Stannis demanded. 

“Yes, your older brother is spreading lies. I had no intention to wed him.” Lyanna replied with a frown. 

“You are a woman..”

“And what? I am not a broodmare to be sold to the highest bidder.” Lyanna snapped at the man. Her eyes blazed with anger b. But Ser Dayne rested his hand on her shoulder. “There is a reason I did not desire to wed your brother. He seems to enjoy his whores. I have heard about his bastard in the Eyrie? Is that fair to me, my lord?” 

Stannis had the grace to glance away from her and she was surprised at his reaction. Truly, this man had a blood relationship with Robert but he did not share Robert’s perception of the world. 

“Forgive me for my lack of mannerism.” Lyanna replied, trying to bring the conversation back to the reasons she called this meeting. “I assume you brought the people I desire to meet.” Her eyes fell at several people that accompanied Stannis. 

“Your request is truly an odd one, but I asked them if they would accompany me. May I introduce you to Maester Cressen.” He moved his hand to gesture at the old maester who gave her a smile. 

“It’s my honor to meet you, my princess. Are you well?” Cressen replied kindly. 

“Indeed, I am. I have Maester Luwin with me.” Lyanna replied softly. 

“Excellent choice. I believe that he is a very resourceful Maester with experiences in child birthing.” Cressen replied.

“May I introduce you to Ser Davos of House Seaworth, the sailor who bypassed the Redwvyn’s fleet.” Stannis gestured to the man in his middle thirties. Davos gave her a bow of head. 

“My Princess.” 

“Oh. I did not expect a knight. In truth, I was expecting a smuggler.” Lyanna admitted.

“I understand your confusion. Lord Stannis bestowed me the knighthood after what I did for his people. Of course, he also punished me for my smuggling crimes.” He gestured at the heavy bandages on his hands. 

Lyanna frowned as she glanced at Stannis. _Truly, you are a just man. Law is still law but you still reward him for his deed. Perhaps, there is a hope for House Baratheon._

“I understand.” She paused a bit, studying the other men. It seemed that they are his bodyguards. “I shall bring up my reasons for this meeting. Lord Stannis Baratheon, I am here to inform you that the armies will end the siege and we will leave the Stormlands.” 

Suddenly, his hard face broke in a surprise. Then it became an expression of doubt and mistrust. 

“I will leave a small wagon for you and your people in that castle. In return, I wish to ask a question to your Maester and obtain something from him. Also, I desire to hire Ser Seaworth for his services.” 

Stannis did not speak but he gestured to her to proceed and Lyanna was glad that this lord did not demand courtly manners from her. 

“Maester Cressen.” Lyanna drew the old man’s attention. “Am I correct to assume you manage the ravens yourself?” 

“Of course, my princess.” Cressen acknowledged. 

“And you have the key to that room? You keep that room locked all of the time?” The maester hesitated as he glanced at Lord Stannis. 

“Yes, my Princess.” He replied. 

Lyanna turned to stare at the Lord. “Then I desire the key to that room. It will stay with my man in the Brozengate. You will get it back but it will cost you time.” 

“Why do you desire it?” Lord Stannis replied.

“Because I do not want you to inform your brother of my location or that the armies have left Storm’s End for now.” Lyanna bared her teeth in a smile. 

“And if I refused?” 

“Then I have no choice but to leave archers to shoot all your ravens down.” Lyanna replied softly. 

“I can’t risk it because you could trick me. What if I give you my word that I shall not send any ravens for a fortnight?” Stannis countered. 

Lyanna glanced at the Lord Commander. “What do you think of that proposal?” 

“All noble lords know that Lord Stannis Baratheon is a hard man with no emotional empathy. But he does value the law itself. Perhaps it’s his way of honor.” Ser Gerold replied, giving a nod of respect to the young lord. “If he promises you something, he will not break it unless it’s necessary.” 

Lyanna turned to face the lord. “Lord Commander Hightower truly praises you.” She remarked as she noticed a brief blush on his cheeks but he returned to his hard faced mask. “Fine, I agree with that condition. You will tell no one about me until you receive a summons from King’s Landing. Do we have an agreement, Lord Stannis?” 

“Yes, Lyanna Stark.” 

“Don’t make me regret this.” Lyanna muttered softly as she turned her attention to Ser Seaworth, a smile on her lips. “I desire to hire you for your services. You will have two destinations to transport someone for me and if you agree, I promise that I’ll reward you greatly.” 

Ser Seaworth glanced at Lord Stannis. “You earned your knighthood but you have not sworn an oath to me.” Stannis stared at the young woman in the chair. “She is a woman from the North and they have an old saying. ‘The North Remembers.’” Stannis sighed softly. “I advise you to accept the contract with her. Especially if she is truly an ally with House Targaryen.”

Ser Seaworth gave a nod, a smile on his lips. “Then Bertha and I are under your service, my Princess.” 

“Thank you, I will give you my instructions after my business with Stannis is concluded.” Lyanna replied softly, increasing her hope that her plan will meet with success. “Lord Stannis, I thank you for this. So I have obtained a small wagon with food.” She gestured at Ser Dayne who signaled the men to bring the wagon over. “I truly hope that we will meet each other again under better circumstances.” 

“And I you, Lyanna Stark.” Lord Stannis replied, giving her a small bow of respect before he turned around and departed with Maester. His men obtained the wagon as they moved it toward the gate. 

Lyanna turned her attention to Ser Davos. “Ser Seaworth. Where are you from?” 

“Flea’s Bottom in King’s Landing.” The sailor’s face split into a huge grin from the thoughts of his old hometown. 

“Excellent. I want you to bring my Lord Commander to Dragonstone. Ser Arthur shall travel with you but his destination is a difficult one…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave comments so i can chat with yall. It gives me motivation to write the stories faster if I know you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, next chapter... it will not be Lyanna POV. I'm trying to decide if I should have more than one pov next chapter. Let me know? 
> 
> Kudos!!! Comments!!!! Bookmarks!!!!!
> 
> Thank again.


End file.
